


Kitchen Banshee

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrison pulls one on Suzanne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #8 under the pen name Laura Brush.

_"Next time, Doctor, ask."_

 

 

          Suzanne paused in the hallway, glancing surreptitiously toward the kitchen.  Harrison was in his office with Ironhorse.  Norton was in the basement.  Mr. Kensington was out at the stables.  Mrs. Pennyworth and Debi were in town, shopping…  All clear.

          On cat feet she eased into the large kitchen.  Stopping first to procure a large spoon, she then headed directly for the refrigerator with a victorious smile.

          She halted three steps shy of her target.  She really shouldn't…

          But it tasted sooo good…

          Dinner was less than three hours away…

          Just one spoonful…

          She wasn't getting as much exercise these days…

          Suzanne frowned.  When she'd mentioned that to Harrison, he'd just grunted and nodded.  No:  'Really?  But you look fine, Suzanne.'  Not that she needed to be appreciated, but it was nice every once in a while.  She'd followed up, stating that she was going on a diet, and Harrison 'No Tact' Blackwood had had the gall to suggest she become a vegetarian.

          "You are what you eat, Suzanne."

          She contemplated what that could mean when applied to the bizarre astrophysicist – mashed tofu, bean sprouts…

          The treat issued a siren call from the freezer.  She took a step closer.

Just one…

One wouldn't ruin her appetite.  And it wasn't _that_ many calories.  She could go for a short jog…

          She took another step, her hand reaching out to grip the freezer door.

          Jamocha almond fudge…

          She pulled the door open and snatched the carton out before she could change her mind.

          A hideous wailing filled the kitchen just as she pried the lip up and dug the spoon in, capturing a large chunk of the ice cream.

          Spinning around, she frantically sought for the source of the obnoxious sound.  Were they under attack?  Were aliens in the Cottage?

          Ironhorse burst into the room, his battle baton in hand, his black eyes sweeping over the appliances and Suzanne.

          Harrison sauntered in behind him, ignoring the sound and crossing to the refrigerator.  He pushed the freezer door closed and silence enveloped them.

          "What the _hell_ was that?" the colonel demanded.

"Kitchen banshee," the scientist explained.  "Suzanne said she wanted to diet, so I picked one up.  You attach it to the cookie jars, or the freezer if you have an ice cream addiction—"

          "I do _not_ have an ice cream addiction."

          "And it wails to reminds you—"

          Suzanne deposited her rapidly softening lump of mocha almond fudge in the center of Blackwood's springy curls, slapped the sticky spoon into his palm, and stormed out.

          Ironhorse smiled broadly as a drop of the ice cream dripped off the astrophysicist's head, landing on his shoulder.  "Next time, Doctor, ask."

          "Yeah," Harrison said, looking down at the spoon and calculating his chances of removing the melting lump:  Slim to nil.

A drop ran down the bridge of his nose and he caught it on the tip of his tongue.  "Mmm, not bad."


End file.
